soy solo tu mejor amigo?
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Neil Turner, el delantero estrella del Brain, recuerda todos los momentos que paso con su amiga, Elsie River, de quien esta enamorado. Solo que hay un problema. Cuando quiere hacer las paces y declararse, descubre que ella ya se enamoro de otro... TERMINADO
1. capitulo 1 mi querida amiga

Me llamo Neil Turner. Tengo catorce años y soy el delantero estrella del instituto Brain.

Nunca se me han dado bien las personas. Se podría decir que soy casi completamente asocial. Mis únicos amigos siempre han sido los que tenía en el equipo de fútbol.

Excepto ella.

La única amiga de verdad que he tenido en la vida.

Elsie River.

Nunca he sabido por que, pero siempre que estaba con ella era como si mi corazón se detuviera.

Siempre estuvimos juntos.

Desde que nos conocimos en preescolar hasta la secundaria.

Nunca podré olvidar el día que nos conocimos...

... Flashback...

Un pequeño niño con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos grises estaba rodeado por unos niños mayores que el. Lo estaban empujando.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! –Gritó el pequeño Neil.

- Este es el niño mimado de los Turner, ¿No? –Dijo uno de los niños.

- Si, claro que es este... ¿Como te atreves a molestarnos viniendo aquí? –Dijo otro de los niños, en tono despectivo.

- Deberíamos machacarlo. Para que aprenda.

Entonces el niño que parecía el cabecilla levantó el puño, y justo cuando iba a pegar a Neil, un balón de fútbol le dio en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Una preciosa niña con el pelo y los ojos de color añil apareció. Neil se asombro. Fue ella quien había lanzado el balón con tanta fuerza.

- ¡Dejad a ese niño en paz! ¡U os las tendréis que ver conmigo! –Dijo la niña, mientras ponía el pie encima del balón.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Es Elsie otra vez!

- Siempre fastidiándolo todo...

- ¡Eh! ¡Si no os vais de aquí ahora mismo volveré a lanzar el balón! –Gritó la niña de nuevo, mientras se preparaba para volver a golpear el balón.

- ... Vámonos, chicos... no me apetece volver a soportar las quejas de esta niña otra vez.

Los niños se fueron, y la niña se acercó a Neil para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras le daba las gracias a otro niño por haberle prestado el balón.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si...

- No les hagas caso. Solo quieren hacerse los importantes. Me llamo Elsie, ¿Y tú?

- Me llamo Neil... Gracias por defenderme...

- No ha sido nada –Sonriendo- ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

...

Así fue como comenzó todo. Desde ese momento fuimos inseparables, casi como hermanos.

Logramos que nuestros padres se conocieran y que nos introdujeran en los mismos colegios para estar siempre juntos, y defendernos el uno al otro.

Me encantaba estar a su lado.

Nos compenetrábamos tan bien...

Aun siendo un idiota que apenas tenía sentimientos, cada vez que pensaba en Elsie notaba como el rubor subía a mis mejillas y el corazón se me aceleraba.

Y a medida que pasaban los años, ese sentimiento en mi pecho se iba apoderando más de mí.

Sabía que eso no era normal.

Los dos nos apuntábamos en los equipos de fútbol de los colegios adonde íbamos y nos convertíamos en los mejores.

En el último curso de primaria y a punto de entrar en secundaria, nos llovieron las ofertas de ir a institutos muy buenos. Nuestros padres lo dejaron a nuestra elección, y finalmente concordamos en que iríamos al instituto Brain. A mí no me emocionaba bastante, pero a Elsie si. Y yo a Elsie le consentía todos sus caprichos.

Pero ese lugar me acabo gustando. Tenía un buen nivel de estudio y su equipo de fútbol contaba con buenos jugadores. Pero no mejores que mi mejor amiga y yo.

Arrasamos en todos los partidos con nuestras técnicas definitivas, y éramos aclamados por todos. Éramos las estrellas del equipo.

Elsie siempre me decía que si no fuera por mí, no tendría ni la mitad de su fuerza.

Y yo siempre le decía que era mentira. Era al contrario. Ella era la jugadora más fuerte que había visto nunca. Tenía unas técnicas impresionantes. Ella era la verdadera delantera estrella. No yo.

Sin embargo, nunca me miraba por encima del hombro. Siempre corría a mi lado y me ayudaba cuando no sabia que hacer.

Elsie solía decir que siempre estaríamos juntos, y que por nada del mundo se separaría de mí.

Pero era todo mentira.

En cuanto nos inscribimos en el torneo del fútbol frontier, un hombre se interesó en nuestro equipo.

Ray Dark.

El comandante.

Él nos hizo ansiar la victoria. Más que nada en el mundo.

Pero Elsie lo rechazó.

Dijo que si jugábamos a las órdenes de ese hombre, se iría del equipo y del instituto.

Yo no lograba asimilar sus palabras.

¿Qué le ocurría? normalmente ella era la primera en buscar la victoria, y ahora que la teníamos segura, se echaba atrás.

Ray Dark le dijo que no importaba que se fuera, que no fuera algo fundamental en el equipo.

Lo único que hizo ella fue mirarlo desafiante, para luego mirarme a mí.

- Neil... lo siento...

Y se fue.

Rompió su promesa.

¡Ella me había dicho que nada nos separaría!

¡Que siempre estaríamos juntos!

Entonces en ese momento me di cuenta.

Estoy solo.

No tengo a nadie.

La única persona en la que he confiado... me ha traicionado...

...

Elsie vino a hablar conmigo varias veces después de eso, pero yo no quise verla más.

Sus llamadas no cesaban, pero yo no contestaba a ninguna...

...

Pasó poco más de un mes.

Por fin jugaríamos el torneo.

Sin embargo, debíamos jugar los preliminares.

Y fue entonces cuando me enteré.

Elsie...

Estaba en el instituto Raimon... en el equipo de fútbol...

Mi equipo rival...

Era mi contrincante...


	2. capitulo 2 la mirada

No podía asimilar que jugaría contra ella.

El comandante nos dijo que podríamos ganarles aprovechando el hecho de que ella fuera el contrincante, ya que conocíamos sus técnicas, manías...

Ninguno en el equipo estaba muy a gusto teniendo que enfrentarse a nuestra excampeona, pero en esos momentos el ansia de victoria les pudo.

Yo dudé.

Nunca había sido capaz de superar a Elsie, y no creía que en tan solo un mes pudiera conseguir ser mejor que ella.

Pero me resigné. Debía jugar contra ella.

Mi corazón en esos instantes me decía que debía pagar por lo que me había hecho. Por haberse ido de mi lado.

Pero por otra parte, deseaba verla. Supongo que un mes no basta para olvidar tantos años de amistad.

En ese momento, se me presentó la oportunidad. Nuestro capitán y portero, Thomas Phelt, me propuso hacerles una visita para añadir nuevos datos sobre ellos.

Acepté, pero no admití que quería ver a Elsie. Solo sería esa vez. Quería comprobar si ella también había mejorado en cuanto al fútbol.

...

Llegamos a donde el instituto Raimon entrenaba.

Un simple campo de juegos en una ribera.

Efectivamente, allí estaban nuestros contrincantes.

Pero Elsie no estaba.

¿De verdad se habría unido al equipo e fútbol? nunca solía perderse ningún entrenamiento.

Pero si que había otra persona que nos interesaba de verdad

Axel Blaze.

Un delantero que iba de listo.

Según la información que el comandante les había dado, ese memo había abandonado el frontier a tan solo un partido de la victoria. Realmente debía de ser estúpido a más no poder.

También echamos un vistazo al portero, Mark Evans.

Jude Sharp nos había contado que era el más idiota del equipo.

Realmente parecía ser un equipo bastante mediocre. Era imposible que Elsie se hubiera unido a ellos. No podía ser.

...

Tras un rato observándolos nos dimos cuenta de que no entrenaban sus técnicas definitivas. Decidimos intervenir.

Mark Evans detuvo el entrenamiento. Nos dijo que nos fuéramos inmediatamente, que no teníamos nada que hacer allí mientras ellos entrenaban.

Debimos de ser algo desagradables, porque de repente todos estaban furiosos con nosotros.

Su idiota capitán nos retó a un duelo.

No entendíamos bien la razón, pero a esos jugadores inútiles debía ofenderles la verdad.

Nos dispusimos a jugar contra ellos. Yo debía lanzar contra Mark Evans. Lo veía una perdida de tiempo, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

Se sorprendieron demasiado cuando utilicé la técnica de Axel Blaze, el tornado de fuego.

Como sospechaba, el portero no pudo pararlo

Luego su compañero lanzo contra Thomas. El capitán pudo parar el tiro con mucha facilidad, incluso más que en las simulaciones.

Que equipo tan patético. El partido iba a ser pan comido. Teníamos la victoria asegurada.

Justo cuando nos íbamos a ir, fue cuando ocurrió.

- ¡Perdonad, chicos! siento llegar tar... ¡Ah!

Era Elsie…

Su reacción me sorprendió. Lo único que hizo al vernos fue bajar la cabeza. Ni siquiera nos mencionó.

O sea que era verdad... se había unido a ellos... pero ni siquiera nos había mencionado. Seguro que pretendía ocultar que perteneció a nuestro instituto a su nuevo equipo. Siempre tan considerada...

No sabría explicar bien lo que sentí en ese momento. Sentí furia, mezclada con pena, y también con nostalgia... sentimientos bastante extraños para mí.

El ver a mi mejor amiga, si todavía se podía llamar así, en ese equipo que no merecía la pena, me sentó fatal.

Pero tenía que hacer de tripas corazón.

Elsie me miró a los ojos. Su mirada siempre había afectado a mis sentidos, aun sin que ella lo pretendiera.

Pero esa vez no hice caso. No atendí a sus disculpas silenciosas.

Me fui sin mirar atrás. Aunque estaba destrozado. Pero no la miré de nuevo.

No, Elsie. No me volverías a capturar.

Ya no era el niño atemorizado de antes.

Por mucho que te quisiera y que deseara girarme y abrazarte como nunca me atrevía, no me sentí capaz de hacerlo.

Malditos sentimientos...


	3. capitulo 3 te olvidare

Se acercaba el día del partido contra el Raimon.

Contra Elsie...

Debía ser fuerte. No podía consentir que mis sentimientos me afectaran tanto.

Siempre me había mantenido bien en los partidos.

Tenia que actuar como siempre, frío e impasible.

No debía pensar en Elsie como mi amiga. Debía pensar en ella nada más como mi rival.

Como si no la conociera.

Por mucho que me costara, iba a jugar contra ella, y le ganaría.

- Turner, ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó el capitán.

- ¿Eh? Si, capitán. No te preocupes.

- Bien. No debemos perder este partido, por mucho que juguemos contra River.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, capitán?

- El entrenador esta dudando si sacarte en el partido.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Soy el delantero estrella!

- Ya lo se, pero muchos ponen en duda que puedas pelear contra ella. Como siempre estuvisteis tan unidos...

- Eso pertenece al pasado. Puedo aseguraros a todos que no dudare ni un instante en machacar al Raimon... a pesar de que Elsie este en ese equipo.

- Contamos contigo. No nos defraudes.

- No lo haré...

Sentía que la presión iba a poder conmigo. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño que habitaba en mi? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Arrepentimiento?

No entendía nada...

...

En mi cuarto, me sorprendí a mi mismo recordando algunos momentos que pase con mi antigua amiga.

Sin embargo, los veía tan lejanos...

Me costaba pensar con claridad.

Lo único que lograba visualizar era ese día...

El día en que supe que estaba enamorado de ella...

_[…]_

_Elsie y yo estábamos en mi habitación. Mientras yo estaba en el escritorio, ella estaba tumbada en mi cama leyendo._

_Pero de repente dejó el libro y me miró divertida._

_- ¿Sabes que me ha pasado hoy en el instituto?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Unas chicas se han acercado a mí y me han preguntado si éramos novios. Otra vez. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que estamos juntos?_

_- Supongo que es normal. Llevamos muchos años siendo tan amigos._

_- Ya... pero es como si ahora un chico y una chica no pudieran ser amigos sin que haya nada más._

_- Si, yo pienso lo mismo._

_- Pues bueno, que piensen lo que quieran._

_- ¿No te importa lo que digan?_

_- La verdad es que no. Prefiero que piensen que somos novios antes que dejar de ser tu amiga._

_Noté que me sonrojaba al instante._

_- Neil, ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si, tranquila._

_Pero no estaba bien. Sentía como se me aceleraba el corazón. Como si fuera a salir de mi pecho. ¿Como podía decir que no importaba eso?_

_Mucha gente pensaba que estábamos juntos._

_Y no era tan raro._

_Siempre estábamos agarrados de la mano, abrazados... siempre estábamos juntos. ¿Como no iban a pensar que había algo más?_

_Desde que éramos pequeños, siempre nos dijeron que acabaríamos siendo novios._

_Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, no como yo._

_Ya había desistido de desmentir los comentarios y los rumores hacia ya mucho tiempo. Yo, en cambio, no dejaba de ponerme nervioso cada vez que alguien comentaba algo de los dos._

_- Y tú les has dicho que no, ¿Verdad?_

_- No les he contestado –Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo._

_- ¿No les has contestado? –Dije yo, sorprendiéndome más de lo debido- Elsie, así pensaran que sí somos novios._

_- Ya te he dicho que me da igual. ¿Qué importa lo que piensen? Tú y yo no estamos juntos, ¿No? No tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie. Si quieren pensar eso, que piensen lo que quieran._

_- Genial... mañana seremos la comidilla del instituto..._

_- Si... perdona..._

_- No hace falta que pidas perdón_

_- Es que no me gusta que te pongas así. Bueno, me tengo que ir a casa. Nos vemos mañana, novio._

_Al levantarse, me besó en la mejilla, como solía hacer._

_- Hasta mañana..._

_Algo en mí cambió._

_Simplemente lo supe. No me hacía falta poner nombre a esos sentimientos._

_Inmediatamente, en mi corazón y en mi mente, solo había sitio para ella. Para nadie más._

_Ella siempre sería la única..._

_[…]_

Me reí al recordar lo que había pasado al día siguiente.

Cuando aparecimos en el instituto fue una escena típica de película.

Todos se nos habían quedado mirando.

No.

Basta.

Me frené a mí mismo.

No quería pensar en eso.

No quería pensar en Elsie.

Pero eso era imposible.

Elsie jamás saldría de mi cabeza.

Jamás.

Mis sentimientos por ella siempre habían sido muy fuertes, pero siempre los había soportado.

Siempre había tratado de ignorarlos.

¿Por qué ahora me acosaban a todas horas?

- Elsie... no perderé contra ti... conseguiré borrarte de mi memoria...


	4. capitulo 4 nada es como antes

Ya era el día del partido.

Aunque no era muy común en mí, estaba de lo más nervioso.

Iba a comprobar cuanto había mejorado Elsie.

Todo el equipo estaba emocionado.

No nos iba a costar nada ganarles.

Sin embargo, yo notaba como me miraban los demás.

Sabía que en este partido desconfiarían de mí.

Y con razón.

El capitán nos reunió a todos justo antes de salir al campo.

- Equipo. En este partido no tenemos por que esforzarnos mucho. Recordad contra quien jugamos.

- ¡Si!

- Limitaos a seguir las órdenes del entrenador y saldremos victoriosos.

- ¡Lo haremos!

...

Salimos al campo para saludar correctamente al otro equipo.

Allí estaba ella...

Al lado de Axel Blaze.

Pude notar como el chico agarraba su mano para tranquilizarla.

Sentí que una fuerte rabia se apoderaba de mí.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

Sin duda, ese niñato parecía de la confianza de Elsie. Seguro que solo a él le había contado todo lo ocurrido.

Ya había conquistado a otro idiota y me había sustituido.

¿Habría algo entre ellos?

No.

No debía pensar en eso ahora.

Tenía un partido que jugar.

...

Comenzamos, y uno de mis compañeros sacó de centro.

Los del Raimon no pudieron quitarle el balón.

Pero Axel Blaze se interpuso y se lo robó.

Justo cuando se estaba acercando a nuestra zona, decidí intervenir.

Le robé el balón y me disponía a acercarme a portería.

Elsie dudaba, pero decidió venir a por mí.

Me regateó, pero yo la esquivé.

Realmente había perdido mucho como delantera.

- Lo siento, Neil.

En un principio no entendí a que venía eso en ese momento.

Entonces vi que se disponía a hacer una de sus técnicas definitivas.

- ¡Escudo satélite!

Maldición.

Era su técnica defensiva.

Alrededor nuestra comenzó a brotar un aura plateada que brillaba con la intensidad de mil lunas.

Salí despedido y el balón quedó a sus pies.

Corrió dando golpes indecisos y esquivando a los jugadores.

Ellos se veían asustados.

Ya la temían cuando jugaba con nosotros.

Ahora era una fuerte amenaza.

El entrenador nos ordenó ejecutar la formación defensiva Gamma tres.

La hicieron entre seis jugadores.

Pero no lograron detenerla.

Estaba a pocos metros de la portería.

No.

Iba a ejecutar su otra técnica.

- ¡Remate Lunar!

Todo el lugar se transformó creando una ilusión, tal y como si fuera una noche estrellada, y con una gran luna llena brillando en lo alto.

Elsie lanzó el balón hacia arriba y comenzó a girar.

El balón, que comenzó a brillar con destellos plateados, cayó hacia Elsie, que dejó de girar en el momento justo para darle.

Se dirigía a la portería como una bala.

Por desgracia para nosotros, el capitán nunca pudo parar su tiro.

Marcó gol.

El entrenador nos dijo que diéramos más potencia para marcarles.

Y lo hicimos.

Comenzamos a correr como nunca.

El gol de Elsie nos ayudó a mentalizarnos de que no debíamos ser blandos con ellos.

Debíamos machacarlos.

Había quedado claro.

Elsie, no ibas a tener ninguna consideración por nuestra parte.

Ni mucho menos por la mía.

Porque el amor que sentía por ti debía quedarse encerrado.

Y no volver a salir.

...

Conseguimos meterles dos goles.

Íbamos en cabeza.

El resto de la primera parte nos limitamos a defender, tal y como decía el entrenador.

Pero en el descanso Mark Evans y su equipo nos cogió por banda y nos soltó un rollo acerca de que el fútbol se basaba en la diversión.

Menudo idiota.

El fútbol era para ganar.

Para nada más.

Para conseguir todo lo que querías.

Como se notaba que no podrían ganarnos.

Notaba que ella me miraba desconsolada.

Quería hablar conmigo.

Iba a pedirme perdón, aun sin saber lo que me había hecho.

Pero no, yo no iba a escucharla.

Ganarle era más importante.

...

En la segunda parte del partido nos limitábamos a defender la portería entre todos.

Pero los del Raimon se esmeraron más que en la primera parte.

No se como, pero Axel Blaze y Kevin Dragonfly parecían enfadados y nos quitaron el balón.

Comenzaron una técnica que no figuraba en nuestros datos.

La habrían conseguido hacia poco.

- ¡Tornado Dragón!

Intentamos frenarlos, pero esos idiotas tenían una potencia increíble.

Consiguieron marcar un gol.

Todos nos tensamos.

En ese momento, pasó algo de lo más impredecible.

Cuando el entrenador nos ordenó que los lesionáramos, el capitán se negó.

Todos nos quitamos los comunicadores y comenzamos a jugar.

Todo estaba cobrando un sentido extraño.

No queríamos perder.

Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Nunca nos habíamos divertido en un partido.

Entonces Axel Blaze comenzó a correr con el balón a la portería.

Iba a marcar y así ganarían el partido.

No se lo iba a permitir.

- ¡Tornado...!

Salté hacia él y di al balón en dirección contraria.

Los dos caímos y ya no nos volvimos a levantar.

Me dolía el tobillo.

En un esfuerzo, le di con la cabeza al balón.

El capitán Salió de su portería y corrió con el balón hasta donde estaba Mark Evans, y tiró a puerta.

Pero Mark Evans lo paró.

Decidió rematar el partido, así que le paso el balón a Elsie.

- ¡Remate Lunar!

...

Nos ganaron.

Por un gol.

Pero por extraño que pareciera, no nos importó tanto perder.

Nos habíamos divertido.

Yo nunca había experimentado algo así en un campo de fútbol.

Mientras me sanaban el tobillo, notaba como Elsie me miraba con preocupación.

Desvié la mirada y en cuanto pude me fui de allí.

Sentía un gran peso en el pecho.

Aunque ya los motivos no tenían mucha razón, seguía enfadado con ella.

De todos modos, nada volvería a ser como antes.

No podíamos volver a ser amigos.

Nunca más.

Aun así, sentía la necesidad de correr tras ella y aliviarle el sufrimiento que le estaba causando.

La necesidad de abrazarla.

De besarla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	5. capitulo 5 rabia

Nunca me ha importado estar solo.

Es más, siempre intenté mantenerme alejado lo más posible de la gente.

Y aun así ella se había metido dentro de mí...

Tan profundamente...

...

Después del partido de los preliminares, no volvimos a hablar hasta después de dos meses.

Su equipo se había enfrentado a la academia Alius, para frenarles en su cadena de destrucción.

En esos momentos era tan estúpido que me seguía preocupando por ella, porque nada más enterarme de su regreso fui a verla sin pensarlo.

Supongo que las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden...

Pero al verla me llevé una no muy agradable sorpresa.

¡Estaba con un chico!

Y no con cualquier chico.

Estaba con Byron Love.

El estúpido y prepotente capitán del instituto Zeus.

Elsie siempre había dicho que nunca se juntaría con esos tipos...

Pero podía ver en sus ojos que ese chico le importaba.

Y eso me molestaba.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había entre esos dos, pero no quise saberlo, a pesar de que ardía por dentro de rabia.

Shawn, su hermano y Byron Love se fueron después de que ella se lo pidiera, pero vi claramente que el chico me miraba mal.

Después de hablar con ella, más bien de discutir, me fui y la dejé llorando.

La verdad es que aquello no me gusto.

Verla llorar siempre me había sentado mal.

Pero me tuve que aguantar.

...

Al caer la tarde, no me apetecía nada estar en casa, así que fui a dar una vuelta.

En cuanto salí, vi que alguien se encontraba recostado en el muro que separaba mi casa de la calle.

Ese chico...

El capitán del Zeus...

- Hola, Neil Turner. Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Byron Love y soy...

- Se quien eres –Dije en tono seco.

- Estás de mal humor... No te preocupes, no te robaré mucho tiempo.

- ¿Como sabes donde vivo?

- Ray Dark.

- ... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Vale... quiero hablar de algo contigo. Sobre Elsie, por supuesto.

- No tengo nada que decir sobre ella. Y mucho menos a alguien como tú.

- Claro, supongo que es mejor huir de los problemas.

- ... ¿Es que te envía Elsie?

- Claro que no. no me lo perdonaría.

- ¿Qué tienes tú con ella?

- Digamos que soy... un buen amigo... y como tal, no me gusta lo que le estás haciendo.

- Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo hago.

- ¿Eso crees? Ella me lo ha contado. Y quiero avisarte. No dejaré que sigas haciéndole daño. Nunca más.

Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí todo.

- Tú...

La rabia se apoderó de mí otra vez.

- Tú la quieres...

Ese chico quería a Elsie.

Y con la mirada que me dirigió, lo confirmó claramente.

- Pues si. La quiero. Y no pienso permitir que vuelva a llorar por ti.

- ...

- Ah... entiendo... Tú también la quieres, ¿Verdad? por eso quieres alejarte de ella.

- Te vuelvo a repetir que tú no sabes nada de mí.

- ¿Me lo vas a negar?

- Déjame en paz.

- Tú veras. Pero te digo muy en serio que separarte de ella no te hará ningún bien. No os hará bien a ninguno de los dos.

Y con esas palabras, se fue sin mirar atrás.

Ese idiota no tenia ni idea.

No sabía nada ni de mí, ni de Elsie.

Él la quería...

¿Ella le correspondería?

Quise desechar esa idea, pero no pude.

Recordaba todos los sucesos de aquel día.

Elsie...

¿Qué debería hacer?

Solo el pensar que tal vez ese chico la hubiera abrazado, que podría haberla besado...

No podía soportarlo.

Ella debería ser mia...

No quería que ningún otro chico estuviera con ella.

¿Por que esos pensamientos me acosaban?

Pero era cierto que siempre había sido bastante celoso con ella...

Incluso con su hermano Shawn.

Siempre me sentía furioso cuando hablaba con otros chicos.

Y parecía ser que ese sentimiento no había cambiado.

Es más, la quería con más fuerza.

El volverla a ver había sido un error.

Un grave error...

Pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Ahora si que iba a cumplirlo.

No volvería a verla.

Nunca más.


	6. capitulo 6 quiero hacerte feliz

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel desagradable encuentro.

Había logrado no volver a ver a Elsie.

Al principio me dolió, pero lo sobrelleve.

Podría haberla olvidado.

Si ese día no hubiera salido de casa.

...

Era un día como otro cualquiera.

Yo había pasado a formar parte del Neo Japón, un equipo que tenía como propósito suplantar al equipo de Japón en el Frontier Internacional.

El equipo estaba formado por miembros de distintos equipos:

La Royal Academy, el instituto Zeus, el Kirckwood...

Incluso antiguos miembros de la academia Alius.

La antigua entrenadora del instituto Raimon, Lina Schiller, nos había ido reclutando uno a uno, prometiéndonos hacernos más fuertes.

Yo había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hacerme mas fuerte era justo lo que necesitaba.

Mas ese día no había entrenamiento.

La entrenadora quería investigar ciertas cosas del Inazuma Japón.

...

Estaba muy aburrido en casa, así que decidí dar una vuelta.

Un grave error.

Cuando iba caminando, alguien me agarró del brazo.

Sorprendido, me gire para ver quien era.

- ¡Shawn!

- ¡Hola, Neil. Me alegro de verte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba a ir a tu casa. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Sobre Elsie, ¿Verdad?

- Si.

- Lo siento, Shawn, pero no tengo nada que decir sobre ella.

- No hace falta que digas nada. Ven conmigo un momento.

- ...

Lo seguí despacio. Seguramente se trataba de un encuentro sorpresa con su hermana.

¿Por qué iba con él?

Me llevó hasta el puente de la ribera, donde el Raimon solía entrenar.

- Mira allí.

Me señaló un lugar del campo. Allí, sentados, estaba una pareja.

Me sorprendí.

Pude reconocer a la chica perfectamente.

Elsie.

Con ese chico.

Byron Love.

Vi como se recostaban el la hierba mientras se abrazaban.

Intenté contener la rabia que crecía en mí, pero no pude.

Noté como Shawn esperaba a ver mi reacción.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vea a esos dos?

- Para que comprendas.

- ¿Qué quieres que comprenda?

- Tú obsérvalos.

Sin muchas ganas, le hice caso.

El chico la abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ella sonreía, y le correspondía a todas esas muestras de cariño.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

- Unos tres meses.

- Parecen muy felices...

- Son felices. Al menos, cuando están juntos.

- ...

- Verás, Neil... por muy feliz que sea Elsie conmigo y con Byron, su felicidad no esta completa si no estás tú.

- Ella no me necesita para nada.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas. Pero la verdad es que no tienes ni idea de como lo pasa ella.

- ¿Y tú si?

- Ella me lo contó todo. Y se castiga a si misma por lo que te hizo, ¿Sabes?

- ¿Castigarse?

- Si la vieras cuando esta sola... no puede parar de llorar. Sueña contigo casi todas las noches y se despierta llamándote.

- Eso es imposible.

- No me creas si no quieres. Mira, Neil... hace mucho tiempo que conozco tus sentimientos por ella.

- ...

- Ya no tiene mucho sentido que luches, pero... creo que serias más feliz si volvieras a estar a su lado. Piénsalo.

- Me voy a casa.

- ... Adiós...

...

De camino me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho Shawn.

¿De verdad ella me echaba tanto de menos?

Es que era imposible...

No podía significar tanto para alguien como para que soñara conmigo.

Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Elsie besándose con ese chico.

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo llorando.

¿Será esto lo que se siente cuando te rompen el corazón?

Llegué a casa y subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

No volví a salir en todo el día.

No quería que me vieran así.

Destrozado.

Solo.

Deseando poder estar en el lugar de ese chico.

Que ojalá pudiera ser yo el que la hiciera feliz.

Pero yo nunca podría.

Ella no es para mí...


	7. capitulo 7 te quiero

Esos días estuve metido de lleno en mis recuerdos.

En los entrenamientos intentaba concentrarme, pero no podía pensar más que en ella.

Las palabras de su hermano se me habían clavado dentro.

Me echaba de menos...

En todos esos meses ella no había podido olvidarme...

Me resultaba difícil creerlo.

En este entrenamiento la entrenadora nos dijo que ya había llegado el momento de enfrentarnos al Inazuma Japón.

Al fin.

Necesitaba algo de acción para centrarme.

...

Que extraño me resultaba volver a ese campo al lado de la ribera.

En ese campo, donde había visto a Elsie y a Byron Love juntos.

Abrazados.

Sentí una leve sensación de tristeza en mi interior.

Solo de recordar ese día me hacía polvo.

Pero no debía pensar en eso.

Llegamos al campo.

Allí estaban todos mis antiguos contrincantes, y también los nuevos.

Y allí estaba ella.

Pero ya no llevaba el uniforme para jugar, iba con ropa de calle.

Llevaba una camiseta lila de hombro caído y manga larga, y unos pantalones grises algo anchos.

Aunque estaba entrenando con ellos.

Supuse que les estaría ayudando.

Pero en ese partido no iba a servirles de nada.

En cuanto nos presentamos ante ellos, se sorprendieron mucho al ver quien componía nuestro equipo.

Shawn y Elsie intercambiaron una mirada, asombrados por el hecho de que yo estuviera allí.

La entrenadora habló primero, proponiéndoles un partido.

Si ellos perdían, nosotros ocuparíamos su lugar como representantes de Japón.

Para sorpresa de todos, su entrenador aceptó.

...

Comenzamos a jugar.

Para ser los representantes de Japón, no parecían muy fuertes.

Pero ya había aprendido a no subestimarlos.

Debía andarme con cuidado.

Pero la verdad es que estaba resultando muy fácil.

Los duros entrenamientos a los que fuimos sometidos nos vinieron muy bien.

Además, teníamos varios ases bajo la manga.

Habíamos compartido nuestras técnicas.

Nadie se había esperado eso.

Ahora contábamos con las técnicas del Zeus, del Kirckwood, de la Royal Academy...

Y además, con las de la academia Alius.

Esas eran las mas fuertes que teníamos.

Nuestro capitán, Dave, a quien antes todos conocían como Dvalin, capitán del Epsilon, había compartido su poderosa técnica con nosotros, y solo a mí me había permitido usarla. Aunque no entendía muy bien sus razones.

La suerte quiso que yo metiera el primer gol.

La lanza de Odin.

Era una técnica que me iba muy bien.

Se sorprendieron bastante cuando la utilicé.

Elsie me miró extrañada. Supe enseguida lo que pensaba.

¿Como había podido ejecutar una técnica de la academia Alius?

Muy fácil, Elsie.

Ya no era el mismo niño débil de antes.

Cuando tú te fuiste, todo cambio.

Me volví más frío, y por lo tanto, más fuerte.

Por desgracia, mi nueva fuerza no fue suficiente para que los de Inazuma Japón se rindieran.

Comenzaron a jugar más fuerte.

Al principio, no conseguían romper nuestra defensa.

Pero cuando lancé un segundo disparo, el portero, ese idiota de Mark Evans, logró pararlo.

Me quedé petrificado.

Evans había logrado superar su propia técnica lo necesario como para detener la lanza de Odin.

Todos nos pusimos furiosos.

Continuamos el partido.

...

Al final...

Perdimos.

De nuevo fallé al subestimarlos.

Supuse que el Neo Japan ya dejaría de existir.

No era necesario seguir jugando en ese equipo.

Aunque seguiría haciéndome fuerte, por supuesto.

En esos momentos, me encontraba en uno de los bancos del campo de entrenamiento.

Todos se habían ido, pero yo decidí quedarme un rato para pensar.

De pronto, oí una voz a mi lado que me resultaba muy familiar.

- Neil.

Ni siquiera la miré cuando le respondí.

- Elsie. ¿Qué quieres?

- Quería saber como estabas. Ha sido un partido muy duro.

- No deberías hablar conmigo, Elsie. Recuerda que ya no somos amigos.

- No, Neil... no vuelvas a irte sin hablarme. Por favor.

- ¿Es que no puedes entender que ya no quiero seguir a tu lado?

- Si me lo explicaras, tal vez lo entendería.

- Te dejé muy claro que no había nada que explicar.

- Llevamos más de cinco meses sin hablarnos. Eso no es normal. Desde pequeños, nuestros enfados no duraban más de diez minutos.

- Deja ese tema, por favor...

- En fin, al menos en este momento podemos hablar con calma... no como en nuestro último encuentro.

- ...

- Verás, Neil... yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho. Ya se que rompí mi promesa. Lo siento. De verdad. Pero compréndeme. No podía estar bajo las órdenes de ese hombre. Me sentí tan inútil cuando él me dijo que no era necesaria para el equipo... no podía soportarlo. Tuve que irme.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Sabía como te pondrías. Pero no me esperaba algo tan grave como esto. Neil... de verdad... quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Que volvamos a ser amigos.

- Si quieres eso, ¿entonces por qué te mantienes tan alejada de mí?

- No quiero que te vayas corriendo.

Me levante despacio.

- Elsie, yo... tengo tantas cosas que decirte...

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

- Me has hecho mucho daño. Tú siempre fuiste la única persona en la que yo confiaba. Y te fuiste de mi lado. Para mí, eso fue lo peor que me pudiste hacer.

- ...

- Y luego... está el pequeño detalle de que eres la novia de Byron Love. Eso me sentó fatal.

- Si, bueno... se que siempre dije que no me juntaría con ellos, pero...

De verdad…

Nunca se le había dado bien coger las indirectas.

- ¿Le quieres de verdad?

- ... Si... ya se que soy una hipócrita, pero... ojalá un día puedas perdonarme. Lo siento, Neil.

En ese momento comprendí todo.

Tanto Shawn como ese idiota tenían razón.

No me haría ningún bien alejarme de ella.

Porque yo...

La necesitaba...

Vi como ella se rendía al no recibir ninguna respuesta de mi parte, y se disponía a irse.

- ...Elsie

Ella me miró desconcertada.

Aun un poco indeciso, le sonreí débilmente y le tendí los brazos.

Siempre recordaré su rostro cuando me vio hacerlo.

La sonrisa que me mostró fue la más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Ella corrió hacia mí, y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Noté como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Neil... te quiero mucho... te he echado mucho de menos...

- Y yo también a ti...

- No vuelvas a dejarme... no te vayas de mi lado nunca... yo no volveré a traicionarte... te lo prometo...

- ... Tranquila, Elsie. No me iré. Te...

Las palabras se quedaron en mis labios.

No podía decírselo.

Ya era de otro.

- Te he extrañado mucho...

Ella se separó por un momento de mí y me miró a los ojos.

Me acarició el pelo, mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

Volvió a abrazarme, y durante un largo rato, no quiso separarse de mí.

Mi descuidada amiga...

Nunca te darás cuenta de lo que siento...

Ya lo he aceptado.

Me basta con estar a tu lado.

Te quiero.


End file.
